LovEnemy
by UlquiorraXme
Summary: 'GREB' Tokine memeluknya dari belakang? chapter 4 update, RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshimori POV**

"Tokine!" seruku sambil menahan dua ayakashi berkaki empat di depanku ini dengan dua buah kekai raksasa.

"Tunggu, yoshimori! Tahan sebentar lagi!" jawabnya sambil melompati kekainya ke arah dua ayakashi yang sedang kusegel.

"Tok..kine! Sampai kapan aku terus menahan seperti ini!" teriakku sambil tetap menahan walau sebenarnya kekaiku sudah hampir pecah akibat dorongan kuat dari kedua ayakashi di dalamnya.

Tokine tetap tak memedulikanku, tetap sibuk melompati kekai-kekai itu. Sampai ahirnya, ia menghentakkan tangannya sambil menyerukan sebuah kata. Lebih tepatnya hampir, sampai-sampai aku tak kuat lagi menahan kekaiku, dan seperti dugaanku, kekaiku lepas begitu saja. Tokine yang terkejut setengah mati langsung berhenti melompati kekainya, dan berhenti disebuah kekai tepat disebelah salah satu ayakashi yang terbebas dari kekaiku tadi.

Ayakashi itu lagsung menoleh pada tokine, mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya. Belum sempat Tokine merespon, (apalagi dengan otak lemotku) ayakashi itu mengeluarkan cakar tajamnya dari balik ekornya, dan langsung mencakar kekai Tokine. Kekai Tokine pun pecah, sehingga ia lantas terjatuh.

Kemudian, aku baru menyadari sebuah hal. Aku sedang berdiri diatas sebuah kekai dengan ketinggian 10 meter dari bawah. Sedangkan, tadi Tokine melompati kekainya jauh lebih tinggi lagi. Artinya... Tokine pasti terjatuh dan terluka parah bila tak ada yang menolongnya saat itu juga.

Tak akan kejadian itu terulang untuk kedua kali. Melukai Tokine dengan kebodohanku. Aku sontak menoleh dan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan bahwa aku akan menerima pujian dari Tokine Jika aku menolongnya. Yah, sebuah kesempatan bagiku untuk menunjukkan sisi baik diriku.

Namun, impianku jatuh begitu saja setelah menolehkan kepalaku pada Tokine. Bahkan, lebih buruk dari sekedar 'terjatuh'. Hampir hancur bahkan. Masih hampir.

Keadaan di bawah sana cukup membuatku membelalakkan mata. Tokine. Ya, Tokine sedang berada dalam gendongan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai seorang rival. Rival bebuyutanku. Namun, bukan dalam hal memperebutkan Tokine, namun dalam mengusir semua ayakashi di Karasumori

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tukang perusak ; Shishio. Ia menggendong Tokine, dengan kedua tangannya, namun, dimataku, hal itu hampir seperti 'memeluk'nya. Apa lagi, ia memeluknya dengan _bridal style_, yang tambah membuatku panas, dan hampir terserang amnesia akan pertarunganku dengan kedua ayakashi di depanku ini.

"Terimakasih, Gen-san" ucap Tokine beberapa detik setelah ia menyadari keberadaannya. Walau dari kejauhan, aku dapat melihat wajahnya mulai memerah. Sial. Aku sangat membenci wajah itu ketika ia tidak sedang bersamaku.

"..." si perusak suasana itu tak menjawab sama sekali, malah menurunkannya dengan cepat, merubah tangannya menjadi tangan monster dengan cepat, melompat ke arah salah satu ayakashi, mencakarnya sampai terbelah dua, menerjang ayakashi lainnya, dan menuntaskan semuanya dengan satu cakaran besar yang sampai merubuhkan lima pohon yang ukurannya tergolong sangat besar. Cepat. Sangat cepat. Bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya.

Sayangnya, dia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana aku berusaha keras membersihkan kerusakan yang ia akibatkan. Ingin rasanya aku menendang kepalanya, namun, di lain sisi, aku sedikit mengagumi kecepatannya dalam melawan ayakashi. Hanya sedikit lho.

Aku turun menggunakan kekai yang kubentuk menurun. Kupasang raut berkerut dalam-dalam. Berharap Tokine dapat menyadari perasaanku yang kemungkinannya hanya 0,001%. Sangat dan sangat tak mungkin terjadi.

'tap'. Kuinjak tanah di bawahku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku bingung, mau menghampiri Tokine atau shishio, yang jaraknya kurang lebih 20 meter. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menghampiri Tokine dan menanyakan keadaannya, namun rasa kekanak-kanakanku lebih menguasai benakku, sehingga aku telah berjalan menghampiri Shishio.

"Shishio!"panggilku dari kejauhan. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menoleh. Ia malah berusaha menghindariku. Aku mempercapat langkahku padanya.

Setelah jarakku kurang lebih satu meter darinya, aku menendangnya, namun, meleset. Ia melangkah lebih cepat dari dugaanku, dan...

BRUGH!

Aku terjatuh karena ketidakseimbanganku. Sungguh hal yang sangat-sangat bodoh. Lebihnya lagi, Tokine melihat seluruh adegan tadi. Bodoh sekaligus memalukan.

"Yoshimori!" teriaknya sambil berlari menghampiriku.

Aku sontak berdiri, berusaha untuk _stay cool_. Namun tetap saja, hal itu tak berpengaruh.

Setelah Tokine berjarak sekita tiga meteran dariku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak kumengerti. Aku berusaha memecahkan maksud dari tatapnnya itu, namun gagal. Tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu, hah? Mencoba menghinaku!" ujarku setengah membentaknya. Sebenarnya, dalam hatiku, aku sama sekali tak ingin membantaknya seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau maksud tatapannya bukan seperti yang aku bayangkan? Betapa bodohnya aku, aku baru menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Yoshimori. Aku terlalu memerintahkanmu." ucapnya tanpa menatapku. Menghadappun tidak.

Aku begitu kaget akan ucapannya. Firasatku benar. Aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Intonasi suara yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku.

Aku berusaha untuk sok 'tak peduli'. Sebenarnya, rasa kasihanku lebih besar padanya, namun doronganku untuk tetap stay cool jauh lebih besar.

Aku memalingkan muka , berusaha menyembunyikan mukaku yang sudah panas, namun tetap saja tak berhasil. Malah, Tokine mendekatiku, menghadapkan mujkaku tepat di depan mukanya. Ya ampun, aku gahkan bisa mendengar suara napasnya. Sangat dekat.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan agak aneh. Aku sudah tak kuat menahan tatapannya, ahirnya kutepis tangannya. Aku melangkah menjauhinya.

"Y..Yoshimori!" panggilnya padaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh. Tetap berjalan menjauhinya.

"Yoshimori!" panggilnya yang kedua kalinya. Ahirnya, kuputuskan untuk menoleh sesaat kepadanya.

"Apa-apaan sih! aku kan mau jaga dari atas!" teriakku sambil memunculkan sedikit deathglare di belakangku. Ia tersentak kaget. Mungkin sedikit marah.

Namun, rasanya aku teringat sesuatu. Hm... biar kupikir lagi. Aku meninggalkan Tokine sendirian... bukan...

Aku segera berlari dari balik gedung sekolah. Ku intip Tokine yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Ah, bodohnya aku, orang itu adalah Shishio. Ya, kesalahanku adalah meninggalkan mereka. berduaan disana, tanpa aku.

Kulihat Tokine sedang membicarakan sesuatu pada Shishio. Kusipitkan mataku untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas lagi. Namun, tampaknya sama saja.

Tiba-tiba, Shishio mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tak kudengar. Dan aku sedikit kaget melihat Tokine terkejut atas perkataan Shishio. Aku benar benar khawatir setengah mati. Apa yang mereka bicarakan! Mengapa hanya berdua saja! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, jangan-janga selama ini Shishio ... menyukai Tokine!

Akh! Hal ini membuatku muak. Kutendang sebuah kaleng yang terletak disampiungku. Kurasa, Tokine mendengarnya, dan ia sekarang mulai mengendap-ngendap kearahku. Memastikan semuanya.

"Y..Yoshimori!" teriaknya setengah kaget mengetahui aku sedang menguping mereka. aku terlonjak dan langsung berlari. Menjauhi Tokine lagi. Namun, ia dengan sigap menarik kedua lenganku. Aku hampir terjatuh, namun tarikannya jauh lebih kuat dari pada gravitasi yang menarikku. Aku berdiri seimbang sekarang. Berdiri membelakangi Tokine.

Tokine masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Erat namun tetap lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut dari biasanya. Jantungku berdebar keras. Bila kuhitung-hitung, mungkin sudah setengah menit kami dalam keadaan begini. Aku berdiri, dan tanganku dipegangi oleh Tokine. Jarang sekali ada kesempatan seperti ini.

"Yoshimori..." Panggilnya lirih.

Aku ingin sekali menoleh dan menatap wajahnya. Namun, kadang kala aku selalu tak bisa menahan emosi bila berada di dekat perempuan yang satu ini. Ya, Yukimura tokine.

Ahirnya, kuputuskan juga untuk menoleh kepadanya. Dan...

BLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat di kepalaku sampai menyisakan sedikit bekas merah. Aku langsung tertunduk, memegangi kepalaku yang sudah benjol. Ku usap-usap untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Maksudmu apa hah!" teriakku eras-keras sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja setelah membersihkan semua ini HAH!" jawabnya keras-keras sambil mengeluarkan deathglare-nya. Nyaliku langsung menciut menerima semua perkataannya mentah-mentah.

Dengan langkah malas, aku berjalan menuju hutan yang pohonnya telah tumbang itu. Kulemparkan beberapa kertas di pepohonan itu, dan kertas-kertas itu berubah menjadi makhluk putih yang akan membersihkan semua kekacauan yang telah Shishio lakukan.

Diam-diam, aku menoleh pelan pada Tokine yang juga sedang menunggui shikigaminya membersihkan pepohonan itu. Kulihat sepintas wajahnya. Cantik.

Tiba-tiba, perasaan tak enakku muncul lagi. Wajahku mulai memerah, dan tingkahku tak karuan.

"Jangan terlalu salah tingkah, Yoshimori!"

Seekor anjing siluman, siapa lagi kalau buka Madarao? diam-diam berada di sampingku dan membisikkan kata-kata itu. Aku sontak kaget, dan wajahku bertambah memerah. Rasa malu dan kesalku menjadi satu. Kacau.

"D..dasar sialan kau!" Teriakku padanya sambil menghantamkan tenketsuku padanya. Namun, ia langsung menjauh sedikit saja, dan lolos dari hantamanku. Malah, tenketsuku terjatuh.

**NORMAL POV**

Sesosok gadis berambut panjang terikat itu diam termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak disadarinya. Tiba-tiba, jantunganya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya_. 'Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

KLONTANG!

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara.

'_Ternyata si bocah bodoh itu'_

"Yoshimori! Berhentilah bermain-main!" teriaknya sambil meletakkan tangannya dikedua pinggangnya.

Yoshimoripun menoleh.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya keras-keras.

'_Dasar bocah sialan_' pikirnya. Ia langsung kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada shikigami-shikigaminya.

Setelah semua beres, seperti biasa, Tokine menduduki rantinga sebuah pohon besar. tak seperti biasanya, ia tertunduk lesu. Bingung akan pembicaraannya dengan Shishio tadi. Pembicaraan yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _honey_?" tanya Hakubi dengan intonasi manjanya sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi Tokine.

"Yah... bisa dibilang tidak..." Jawabnya lirih. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Hakubi yang sembari tadi berputar-putar langsung terdiam disamping Tokine.

Hakubi mengamati ekspresi Tokine. Memang, tak seperti biasanya ekspresinya begitu tertekan. Walaupun begitu, wajah cantiknya sama sekali tak tertutupi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Shishio, _honey_?"

Pertanyaan Hakubi membuat Tokine cukup kaget. Tiba-tiba, semburat merah di wajahnya. Ia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya dari Hakubi. Lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan.

"Bukan masalah penting.." jawabnya.

Pagi ini, seperti biasanya, Yoshimori berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan malas. Empat kotak kopisusu ia minum sekaligus. Semua orang yang melewatinya sudah tak heran lagi akan perilaku Yoshimori. Hal ini memang kebiasaan rutinnya.

Belum sampai lima menit, Ia melihat sesosok gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya berjalan membelakanginya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Ia menghampiri gadis itu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tokine!" sapanya semangat sambil memegangi semua kotak kopi susu di tangannya. Anehnya, Tokine sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Menolehpun tidak. Yoshimori pun terheran-heran.

"Hoy! Tokine!" sapanya yang kedua kali. Namun, tetap saja gadis di depannya ini tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ahirnya, Yoshimoripun memilih untuk menyapanya lebih keras lagi.

"TOKINE!" Teriaknya tepat di depan kuping Tokine. Tokinepun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Y..yoshimori..." katanya lirih.

"Hoy, kau sedang ngelamun ya!" tanya Yoshimori sambil kembali menyeruput keempat kopi susunya secara bersamaan.

"Ehm..." Jawabnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, yoshimori terdiam di tempat.

_ 'T...tunggu... apa jangan-jangan Tokine sedang memikirkan Shioshio? A.. atau, jangan-jangan, Shishio telah pacaran sama Tokine!' _

Tokine pun terheran-heran melihat Yoshimori berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia ingin menyadarkannya dengan sebuah pukulan di keoala, namun...

Yoshimori lebih dulu menahan tangan Tokine. Kemudian, ia menyeringai.

"A..." Tokine kehilangan kata-kata.

Tiba-tiba, Yoshimori menarik tangannya, melewati atap-atap rumah. Tokine yang tersentak kaget langsung mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yoshimori, sampai ahirnya, berhenti di sebuah atap rumah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Yoshimori!" teriak Tokine sambil menepis tangan Yoshimori. Yoshimori pun tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap sibuk pada lamunannya.

Mereka pun terdiam dalam posisinya masing-masing. Tokine yang merasa suasananya sangat canggung pun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yoshimori.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yoshimori. Tokine pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, bodoh!" jawab Tokine acuh tak acuh. Kemudian, tokine memulai langkahnya lagi, namun kali ini tangannya dicengkram lagi.

_'sial..'_ batinnya. Ia menarik-narik tangannya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Yoshimori bergerak sedikitpun. Ahirnya, Tokine menyerah.

"Apa maumu!" tanyanya.

Yoshimori hanya terdiam. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Baru kali ini Tokine melihat 'sisi lain' dari Yoshimori.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

Kali ini Tokine yang bingung. _'ikut denganmu? Apa sih maksudmu itu!' _

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja." Jawabnya sembarangan. Tokine pun sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Yoshimori.

"Tidak! Aku tak sepertimu, yang malas-malasan dan hanya mementingkan perihal... UWAAAAA!"

Belum selesai Tokine mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Yoshimori telah menggendong Tokine dan berlompatan melewati atap-atap rumah. Tokine pun sontak memegang (baca : memeluk) Yoshimori dengan sangat erat, takut bahwa ia akan jatuh.

Sayang sekali, hal itu berarti sebaliknya, Detak jantung Yoshimori pun makin kencang, konsentrasinya pecah dan...

Terjatuh.

Beruntung sekali jalan tempat Yoshimori dan Tokine terjatuh tak ada orang sama sekali

Yoshimori terjatuh duluan, dan Tokine menimpa dadanya. Jarak mereka saja kurang dari 20 cm. Semburat merah langsung terlihat di kedua pipi mereka. Tokine yang segera sadar langsung berdiri membetulkan posisinya dan langsung merapikan bajunya. Kelihatan sekali salah tingkahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoshimori yang masih terduduk sendirian. Yoshimori pun menghela nafas panjang.

_ 'Gagal...' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok bayangan muncul menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa Yoshimori. Begitu menyadarinya, Yoshimori langsung berdiri sigap, dengan posisi tangan siap membentuk kekai. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan, bgitu tahu bahwa bayangan itu adalah bayangan Shishio.

"Oh... ternyata kau.." ucap Yoshimori prlan. Namun, tetap saja bisa didengar oleh Shishio.

Shishio pun melangkah maju mendekati Yoshimori. Setelah posisinya tepat di sebelah Yoshimori , ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau mau cari kesempatan, Yoshimori...?" ucapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yosh...! Thanks so much bwat yang ngriview the last chapter! XD**

**Ahirnya dapet waktu juga bwt ngupdate... =.="**

**Ahahaha...**

**Yasudahlah, just hope u all like it ~~~**

**Disclaimer : Tanabe Yellow**

**LovEnemy**

**Chapter 2**

Tiba-tiba, sesosok bayangan muncul menghalangi sinar matahari yang menerpa Yoshimori. Begitu menyadarinya, Yoshimori langsung berdiri sigap, dengan posisi tangan siap membentuk kekai. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan, bgitu tahu bahwa bayangan itu adalah bayangan Shishio.

"Oh... ternyata kau.." ucap Yoshimori prlan. Namun, tetap saja bisa didengar oleh Shishio.

Shishio pun melangkah maju mendekati Yoshimori. Setelah posisinya tepat di sebelah Yoshimori , ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kau mau cari kesempatan, Yoshimori...?" ucapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"A...apa maksudmu! Aku tak bermaksud mencari kesempatan, bodoh!"teriaknya sambil membalikkan badan dan mengeluarkan deadglare penuh, namun ekspresi shishio tetap saja datar.

Shishio tak membalas kata-kata Yoshimori, tetap saja melangkah menjauhinya. Yoshimoripun menghela nafas saat bayangan Shishio sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Dasar Shishio brengseeekkk!" teriaknya seorang diri sambil mendongak ke atas.

'_mencari kesempatan... ya...?'_

BLUSH! Tiba-tiba mukanya memerah. Ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya, serta menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

'_Arrrgghh! Dasar Tokine sialan! Shishio sialannn! Awas kau nanti kalau ketemu! Biar kuhajar habis-habisan!' _serunya dalam hati.

KRIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring di depan kelas Yoshimori. Yoshimori yang sembari tadi tertidur perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

"H...Huuuaaaaaaa!" ia langsung terlonjak dan berteriak histeris mendapati Tabata telah menetapnya persis di depan muka Yoshimori. Tabata yang sembari tadi diam pun tertular kaget dari teriakan Yoshimori dan terlonjak beberapa meter darinya.

"T...tabata! jangan mengagetkanku ketika aku bangun! Kau ingin membuatku mati hanya kerena jantungan melihat mukamu ketika aku bangun!" teriak Yoshimori setengah ngantuk.

"Oi... Yoshimori! Aku membawa tiga bento untuk kita bertiga! ayo kita makan siang bersama-sama!" serunya sambil menduding-duding Ichigaya yang sibuk membawa tiga bento di tangannya. Yoshimori pun sweatdrop melihat Ichigaya yang hampir terjatuh karna bawaannya.

"Maaf, Tabata, Ichigaya, sepertinya aku akan tetap tidur pada jam istirahat. Daagh!"

Kali ini giliran Tabata dan Ichigaya yang bersweatdrop melihat Yoshimori menjauhi mereka dengan menyungging sebuah bantal di tangan kanannya.

"Ah... dia meninggalkan kita..." kata Ichigaya pelan.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, aku makan saja porsi bento miliknya..."

"HUP!" setelah berhasil melewati anak tangga yang pendek itu, ia lantas melompat ke lantai atas. Ia membersihkan serpihan debu yang menempel di bantal putih keramatnya dan menyungingya menuju lantai paling atas sekolah. Dan betapa kagetnya, ia tak sendirian disana.

"S..shishio!" serunya kaget.

Anak berambut jabrik itu langsung menoleh pelan begitu mendengar namanya terpanggil. Begitu ia melihat siapa yang memanggilanya, ia lantas kembali meluruskan wajahnya menghadap ke atas. Yoshimoripun yak begitu suka dengan perlakuan Shishio.

"Hey, kau! Pergi sana! Aku tak sudi tidur bersebelahan dengan orang bodoh!" teriaknya pada Shishio. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mengubrisnya.

Yoshimori merasa tak dianggap (memang tak dianggap). Ia langsung berjalan ke lantai tepat disebelah Shishio. Dan terduduk disana.

Setelah terduduk tepat disamping Shishio, ia mengamati wajah anak stoic itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia ingat sesuatu.

"Em... Shishio..." sapanya sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan membicarakan Tokine disini." Potongnya dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Yoshimori pun langsung terdiam, kembali memposisikan kepalanya lurus dalam keadaan semula.

_ 'Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku sedang ingin membicarakan Tokine!'_ batinnya. Ia langsung ambruk di bantal putihnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Tokine..." lirih Yoshimori tanpa sadar. Shishio pun sedikit kaget akan Yoshimori.

"Kau benar-benr menyukai perempuan sialan itu." Kata Shishio tiba-tiba. Yoshimori pun mendadak blushing.

"Maksudmu apa, Bodoh!" bentak Yoshimori setengan salah tingkah.

"Sudahlah, akui saja." Jawabnya pendek. Yoshimoripun langsung tersentak mendengar perkataannya dan langsung berdiri.

"Aku tak menyukainya, idiot! Lagi pula, ia sangat menyebalkan!" teriaknya sambil menduding-duding Shishio. Shishio tetap saja acuh tak acuh menerima semua teriakan Yoshimori. Yoshimoripun semakin sebal dengan sikap Shishio.

Yoshimoripun berbalik membelakangi Shishio. Ia sangat-sangat kacau dengan pikiran rumitnya. _'Apa benar, Shishio menyukai Tokine...? Apa benar, mereka pacaran? Dan..., apa aku sudah terlambat, Tokine...?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Yoshimoripun langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Shishio seorang diri.

_' Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoshimori...?' _batin Shishio sambil menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya.

**Tokine POV**

Aku segera membereskan semua buku-bukuku setelah mendengar bunyi bel sekolah yang sangat nyaring. Setelah semua bukuku tertata rapi di dalam tasku, aku menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa seperti tak biasanya. Sepi.

Setelah semua orang keluar, kulihat beberapa anak perempian masih bergerombol disudut kelas. tiba-tiba seorang perempuan dari mereka mendatangiku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madoka.

"Tokine, setelah ini, akuakan pergi ke ousen bersama teman-teman. Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah manja.

"Ehm.. bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya, setelah ini pun aku akan pergi bersama nenekku..." aku berbohong. Sebenarnya, bukan alasan ini yang ingin aku katakan.

"Ayolah Tokinee..." ia mulai menunjukkan puppyeyes-nya, membuatku bersweetdrop sesaat.

"Maafkan aku, Madoka..." tolakku sehalus mungkin. Kulihat beberap anak dibelakang Madoka menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan. Akupun merasa canggung dengan sikap mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku keluar duluan ya, Tokine...!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Akupun membalas lambaian itu.

Sekarang, tingal aku seorang diri yang masih ada di kelas. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Memandangi murid-murid berhambura keluar dari pagar sekolah. Tiba-tiba, tatapanku terpusat pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sangat familar. Aku segera meraih tasku dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Yoshimori...!" lirihku sambil tetap berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

**Normal POV**

KRIIIIIIINNGGGGGG! Bel sekolah menunjukkan waktu belajar telah usai. Yoshimori perlahan membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengan bunyi nyaring itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Waktunya pulang. Ia segera membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya (baca : tidur), dan langsung bergegas meningalkan kelasnya.

Yoshimori melangkah gontai sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa, hari ini terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Pikirannya terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Yoshimori!" sapanya sambil menepuk bahu Yoshimori. Yoshimori tetap diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yoshimori!" sapanya yang kedua kali. Namun, tetap saja, Yoshimori tak menghiraukannya.

BLETAAK! Sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat di kepala Yoshimori sampai Yoshimori hampir terjatuh. Kemudian, ia langsung menoleh pada sumber pukulan itu.

"Tokine! Apa-apaan kau!" teriaknya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Berapa kali kubilang, kalau aku memanggil, setidaknya menolehlah padaku!" jawabnya santai.

"Huh!"kata Yoshimori sambil mulai melangkah kembali. Namun, pikirannya masih tetap kosong. Tokine pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menyesuaikan posisinya tepat disebelah Yoshimori.

Diam-diam, Tokine mengamati wajah malas Yoshimori. Dan terang saja, hal itu membuat Tokine kaget mengingat insiden jatuh tadi pagi. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan tanda-tanda blushing, namun ia usahakan untuk menutupinya. Suasananya sedang tak memungkinkan.

Pikiran itu kabur begitu saja setelah Tokine sadar, Yoshimori sudah tak berada diampingnya lagi. Ia berputar, mencoba mencari jejak Yoshimori, namun yang ia temukan hanya sesosok kucing yang kaget melihat Tokine memutar badannya tiba-tiba. Tokine hanya bisa bersweetdrop.

Ia mulai berjalan bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya, mencoba menemukan Yoshimori. Ia mulai mempercepat tempo langkahnya. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, berharap dapat menemukan Yoshimori namun tetap saja sepi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menemukan seorang pun di gang kecil itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai lelah berjalan. Ahirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang rindang untuk istirahat sebentar.

Setelah melewati jembatan kecil, ia menemukan sebuah tanah kosong yang biasanya dipakai anak-anak kecil untuk bermain. Namun, saat ini tanah kosong itu terlihat sangat sepi. tak ada seorangpun disana.

Tokine pun terduduk disebuah ayunan, mencoba merenggangkan kakinya yang sedikit nyeri.

_'Yoshimori... kau itu kenapa?'_ batinnya sambil memijit-mijit kakinya yang terasa nyeri.

pikiran-pikiran tentang Yoshimori mulai terngiang di otaknya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti, kenapa tingkah Yoshimori ahir-ahir ini aneh sekali. Biasaya, Yoshimorilah yang selalu mengikuti Tokine, namun kali ini sebaliknya. Ia mulai merasa bersalah atas perilakunya.

_ 'Mungkin aku terlalu keras padanya...'_ pikirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang. Ahir-ahir inipun ia lebih sering menghela nafas dari pada sebal melihat perilaku Yoshimori.

Sesosok laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragampun tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hadapan Tokine. Lamunannya langsung buyar akibat keterkejutannya. Namun, ia mulai tenang setelah menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Gen Shishio.

"Ge..."

"Tak biasanya kau mampir kesini setelah pulang sekolah." Potongnya cepat.

Tokine hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar perkataan Shishio. ia sama sekali tak menyangka, Sihishio akan memulai pembicaraannya dengan kalimat seperti itu.

"Ano..."

"mencari si Sumimura itu?" potongnya lagi. Kali ini Tokine benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

Ia merasa semua perkataan Shishio memang ada benarnya, namun ia mencoba untuk menutupi kebenaran itu. Tak terasa, tanda-tanda blushing di pipinya mulai muncul. Ia tak menyangka akan blushing secepat itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya bodoh!" sentak Tokine tiba-tiba. Ia mencoba menutupi semua perkataan Shishio.

Shishio pun menoleh pelan ke arah Tokine, masih dengan wajah dinginnya. Ia sama sekali tak menumjukkan perubahan pada wajahnya. Ahirnya, ia pun ikut terduduk di sebuah bangku usang tepat di sebelah ayunan Tokine.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Katanya pendek sambil membuka pelan resleting tas kecilnya.

"Tokine..." gumam seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan gontai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoshimori? Pikirannya kini melayang entah kemana.

Ia tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan itu, tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya. Namun, seutas pikiran tiba-tiba menyeruak memasuki otaknya, ketika ia mulai berjalan naik menuju jembatan kecil di atas parit. Tentu saja ia sangat kaget sendiri. Ia berjalan sendiri tanpa diperintah pikirannya.

Ia segera memutar arah jalannya, mencoba menemukan jalan pulang. Setelah ia memutari seluruh daerah itu, ahirnya yang ia temukan hanya jalan buntu yang terdapat tong sampah kotor dipojoknya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Jalanan itu terlihat bagai labirin oleh Yoshimori. Ketika ia telah melewati jalan itu, ia selalu kembali lagi ke tempat itu. Tentu saja, ia tak pernah melewati jalan itu. Dan tampaknya ia tersesat. Bagus, setelah ia kehilangan kesempatan berjalan pulang dengan Tokine, ia malah tersesat SENDIRIAN.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yoshimori menemui sebuah tikungan. Walau ia tak pernah melewati jalan itu, ia tak punya cara lain selain melalui jalan itu. Namun, ia tiba-tiba berhenti setelah melihat sebuah lahan yang ternyata adalah sebuah taman kecil.

Niat untuk memasuki taman itu terhenti setelah selihat seorang gadis yang terlihat dari belakang dengan rambut panjang yang menjuntai panjang. Ia berniat untuk mempercapat langkahnya, namun niatnya itu tiba-tiba lenyap setelah melihat seorang laki-laki sebayanya yang sedang duduk di samping gadis itu.

_ 'Tokine... Shishio!' _eramnya dalam hati. ia mundur beberapa langkah mencoba agar mereka tak menyadari pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi benak Yoshimori. ia mulai mengepalkan erat tangannya. Amarahnya mamuncak, namun masih sempat ia tahan.

Sebisa mungkin Yoshimori mencoba konsentrasi penuh menguping pembicaraan mereka. rasa penasarannya sudah jauh melampaui batas. Perlahan-lahan kakinya mulai melangkah maju, dan...

"YOSHIMORI!"

Jantung Yoshimori hampir copot mendengar teriakan seseorang dari belakang. Setelah mengusap-usap dadanya mencoba menurunkan rasa kagetnya, ia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"K..Kanda!" Yoshimori sedikit terkejut mengetahui Kanda yang sudah berdiri mematung di sampingnya. Kanda pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Yoshimori-kun, kau tidak pulang!" tanya Kanda polos.

"Ehm... aku..."

"Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori sontak melebarkan matanya. Mau tak mau, ia harus menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Ia berdoa supaya yang ia bayangkan tak jadi kenyataan sekarang. Namun peruma, ia hanya bisa menelan ludah mengetahui Tokinelah sumber suara tersebut.

"To...kine...?"Yoshimori mulai gelagapan, mencoba menutupi kekagetannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini!" tanyanya sambil mulai maju mendekati Yoshimori. Yoshimori hanya bisa mengelak.

"A... aku mau jalan-jalan." Ucapnya malas sambil menggaruk-nggakruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tokine pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kanda...?" Sapa Tokine yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kanda. Kanda pun membalas sapaan Tokine. Ahirnya, mereka mulai bercakap-cakap tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Yoshimori. Yoshimoripun mulai kesal dengan perilaku Tokine.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan melintas begitu saja di belakang Tokine. Yoshimori pun dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya siap membentuk kekai. Dan..

"Shishio!" Yoshimori langsung menurunkan tangannya mengetahui bayangan itu adalah Shishio. shishio pun tetap barjalan menjaui meraka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Yoshimori mulai mengeluarkan tanda-tanda deathglarenya, dan langsung mengejar Shishio yang kini tampak bayangannya saja.

"Oiiii! Shishio...!" Panggil Yoshimori sambil tetap berlari mengejarnya. Shisho pun masih tetap dingin dan berjalan dengan santainya. Yoshimoripun menjadi kesal.

'GREB!' Yoshimori pun meraih tangan kanan Shishio yang sembari tadi ia masukkan di saku celananya. Shishio pun sedikit memutar bola matanya dan langsung menatap tajam mata Yoshimori. Yoshimoripun tetap menggengam tangannya erat.

"Lepaskan aku." Ujar Shishio datar. Yoshimori tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya.

Shishio yang tak melihat reaksi apa-apa dari Yoshimori sontak menarik paksa tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya kembali di salam sakunya. Yoshimori hanya bisa melangkah mundur menyeimbangkan badannya akibat gerakan Shishio.

"Sedang apa kau?" seru Yoshimori tiba-tiba. Namun, Shishio tetap saja melangkah tanpa mengubris pertanyaan Yoshimori. Amarah Yoshimori kian manjadi, sebelum ahirnya seseorang menepuk halus pundaknya. Yoshimoripun menoleh.

"T..Tokine? Kanda?"

"Baka! Sampai kapan kau mau menyulut kemarahannya! Itu hanya akan membuat masalah." Sahut Tokine sambil menyandarkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya dan menatap tajam Yoshimori. Kanda yang di belakangnya hanya bisa tertunduk, takut jika ia ikut terseret dalam pertikaian tak penting itu.

"Dia memang menyebalkan!" jawab Yoshimori tanpa memandang Tokine. Ia masih berusaha mencari jejak Shishio.

Kali ini, giliran Tokine yang amarahnya mulai tersulut. Apalagi dengan tampang menyebalkan Yoshimori itu.

Tanpa pernyataan ijin daqri Yoshimori, Tokine langsung menarik telinga kiri Yoshimori menjauhi tempatnya berdiri.

"A..aduh! lepaskan! Dasar cewek sialan!" teriak Yshimori sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Tokine dari telinganya. Namun, Tokine malah memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Maaf, Kanda, sepertinya aku ada sedikit urusan, aku tinggal dulu ya!" kata Tokine sambil memancarkan bunga-bunga di belakangnya(?). Kandapun hanya bisa bersweatdrop di tempat.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya..." gumam Kanda pelan sambil melihat Tokine menarik telinga Yoshimori menjauh darinya. Dan tersenyum sesaat.

'Deg... deg...' jantung Yoshimori berdegup kencang.

'Deg...deg...deg...' jauh lebih kencang.

'Deg...deg...deg...'

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHH! berhasil!" Teriak Yoshimori kegirangan setelah berhasil meletakkan Secuil stroberi di puncak suatu miniatur istana mini yang ia buat selama lebih dari dua jam. Istana mini yang terbuat dari cake dan beberapa biskuit coklat lengkap dengan gula dan meses yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan istana itu, lengkap juga dengan stroberri yang melekat sempurna tepat di ujung menara tertinggi istana itu. Yoshimori hanya bisa menangis bahagia melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa di depannya ini.

Ya, sangat jarang sekali, hari ini sang perusak kesenangan (baca: Shige Masamori) kare ia sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat jarang bagi Yoshimori, bahkan mungkin kesempatannya seumurhidup untuk melakukan hobinya, membuat cake model istana. Ya, cita-cita yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki. Yah, siapa lagi yang menyebabkan ia mulai menyukai hobi itu, selain Tokine Yukimura.

Setelah puas dengan tangisan bahagianya, ia segera mengangkat perlahan alas cakenya itu. Ia mulai melangkah menuju halaman belakang tempat ia biasanya tak sengaja bertemu Tokine di bilik halaman belakangnya. Namun, ia terhenti sebentar. Ia memandangi penampilannya yang bisa dibilang hancur itu. Celemek kotor yang membslut sempurna bajunya, lengkap dengan sebuah serbet lusuh yang mengikat kepalanya. Penampilan yang sangat-sangat... tak meyakinkan. Ia hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

Ia langsung berputar balik kembali menuju dapurnya dan meletakkan cakenya di atas meja dan langsung melepas celemeknya dan ikat kepalanya.

Ia tertunduk, mencoba melemaskan otot kakinya yang sembari tadi ia gunakan untuk menumpu ketika membuat cake itu.

'Deg...!' jantung Yoshimori tiba-tiba berdeguo kencang saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang.

'DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP...!' suar a itu semakin cepat terdengar di telinga yoshimori. Ia langsung sigap berdiri dengan posisi yang siap membentuk kekkai sambil memicingkan matanya.

"YOSHIMORIIIIIIIIIIIII...! LAGI-LAGI KAU..."

'DUAAKKK!' Shige langsung terkapar di lantai setelah menabak keras kekkai Yoshimori yang ia buat tepat di pintu dapur. Yoshimori pun langsung menampakkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Kali ini kau tak akan bisa menggangguku, dasar kakek sialan!" Ucap Yoshimori sambil menduding-duding kakeknya yang tak sadarkan diri segera mengangkat cakenya dengan hati-hati, dan segera menggotongnya keluar dari dapur.

Setelah ia mengunci kamarnya, ia membuka lemarinya dan menaruh cakenya disana. Setelah menutupnya, ia langsung bersandar di lemari itu.

"Fuuhhhhh..." kata Yoshimori sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

_'Sebentar lagi, Tokine... sebentar lagi...' _lirihnya dalam hati. bibirnya pun mulai mengembangkan seutas senyum kecilnya...

**TBC**

**Bagai mana? Apakah bagus! *_* atau malah Gaje! -_-"**

**Yah, bagaimanapun juga, REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nya~~~**

** Ahirnya selesai juga,**

**ai-haibara777 : whoaaaa! Thanks 4 reviewnya! X3 i hope you like yhis fic!**

**ma-chan langka : i miss him too~~~ :* haha,, thanks 4 the review! ! N salam knal jga! X)**

**Anonymous :Yosh! Thanks 4 the review! :O**

**adecchi yoshi : gomen! Saya memang bru pertma kali bikin fic, jadi mungkin banyak typonya! XC . btw, thanks 4 the review!**

**MiRae Naomi K : Arigatooouu! XD lain kali, i promise update this fic without typo! (i hope so -_-") haha, btw, thanks 4 the review! XDD**

**ZephyrAmfoter : Gomeennn! Apa saya terlalu bikin Yoshinya gak kereen! X'C tapi, ntar klimaksnya, aku akan bikin Yoshi keereeeennn abiss! XDDD *alay. Thanks 4 the review!**

** Yaahhh~~~ enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **Ierou Tanabe**

**LovEnemy**

**Chapter 3**

"Yoooshiimorriii!" Teriakan serak kakek-tua-bangka itu sangat-sangat menyesakkan di telingaku. Aku mencoba untuk meredamkan kekesalanku, namun, kakek itu keburu menimpukku dengan sebuah sapu ijuk yang ia temuka entah dimana. Aku pun mutlak terkena pukulan itu, dan hampir terjatuh menimpa tas kuningku. Untung saja, hampir.

Aku segera berdiri membenahi bajuku, mengusap-usap sikuku yang sempat menatap lantai tadi. Yah, kulihat ada sedikit bekas memar disana.

_'dasar kakek tua sialan...!' _ geramku dalam hati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus santai seperti ini, Yoshimori!" teriak kakek tua itu sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sapunya.

"Diamlah, kakek tua! Aku sudah berusaha untuk menguragi waktu tidurku sepuluh menit tahu!" teriakku ngotot sambil memamerkan empat siku di atas dahiku.

"Kau pikir sepuluh menit itu waktu yang lama! Dasar anak bodooohh!" Umpatnya keras sambil memukulkan sapu tadi ke arahku. Aku dengan sigap langsung membentuk kekkai tepat di depanku. Benar saja, sapu itu langsung patah.

"Huh!" kakek tua itu langsung membuang patahan yang masih di pegangnya, dan hentak menyerangku dengan hentakkan mautnya. Aku sontak langsung menghindari serangan itu. Kali ini giliran lantainya yang retak. Bahkan hampir jebol.

"Y..Yoshimori... Otou-san..." seorang lelaki bercelemek putih, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah, mencoba melerai perkelahian kami, namun, tetap saja, hal itu tak mengubah apapun. Aku tetap saja berkelahi dengan kakek tua yang tingginya hkan tidak melebihiku.

setelah puas berkelahi, kakek kelelahan dan mulai meninggalkanku. Ah... aku bersyukur lega karena ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku tersenyum licik.

Setelah memakai semua perlengkapanku, aku segera mengambil tenketsuku dan mulai menyeruput coffemilk seperti biasa. Ayah sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku, akupun juga begitu sambil berlari menjauhi rumah. Namun, aku teringat sesuatu. Hm... biar kupikir...

Setelah beberapa detik, aku sadar, aku hanya seorang diri. Aku segera kembali ke rumah, menuju halaman, dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda dariku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toshimori?

Dan tetap saja, ia jongkok di depan sebuah rumah-rumahan anjing sambil memegang sebuah kotak makanan anjing. Ah, lagi-lagi...

"Toshimori, sudhlah, hentikan saja kebiasaanmu itu..." ucapku sambil melipat kedua tanganku. Namun, ia tetap saja tak menghiraukannya. Masih saja menuang makanan anjing itu ke sebuah mangkok kecil yang terletak di depan kandang itu. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu, makanan roh adalah roh, Toshimori..." ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Tapi..." Toshimori mencoba untuk mengelak.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kudekati kandang usang itu dan aku mencoba untuk mengguncannya. Toshimoripun terkejut melihat tindakan anehku.

"Madaraoo! Cepat keluar!" Perintahku sambil mengguncang kandang itu lebih brutal.

"Bari aku roh daging dulu!" sesosok suara keluar dari kandang anjing itu. Kesabaranku habis sudah.

"Kalau kau tak mau keluar, akan kurubuhkan kandang ini dalam 3 detik!" ujarku sambil mulai menendangi dinding kandang itu.

Ahirnya, Madarao menyerah juga. Ia keluar dari kandang itu sambil memasang tampang ngantuk. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Selalu seperti itu.

Setelah itu, aku segera berlari keluar dari pagar rumahku. Aku pasti terlambat.

Setelah sampai di pagar sekolahanku, aku melompatinya dan mendapati Tokine sedang duduk di balkon seperti biasa. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

Aku segera duduk disampingnya. Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Perlahan-lahan, tingkahku mulai tak karuan. Tanganku mulai menggaruk-nggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal dan kakiku mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Padahal, aku sangat menantikan malam ini.

"Ehm... T..Tokine..." lirihku memulai pembicaraan. Perlahan, wajahku mulai memerah walau tidak kusadari.

_Bzzztttt!_

Tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak. Aku langsung terlonjak berdiri. Tokine pun juga begitu. Ia segera memasang tampang sigap di wajahnya. Begitu pula aku. Pasti ada Ayakashi.

_'Sial... mengganggu saja sih...!'_ eramku dalam hati.

"Yoshimori!"

"Hm!"

Tokine segera berdiri. Aku pun juga segera berdiri. Tokine segera membalikan badannya dan...

'Brak!'

Tenketsu Tokine menyambar sesuatu di belakangku. Aku segera menoleh. Keringat dinginku melau bercucuran keluar. Firasat yang sangat buruk.

Ah, firasatku benar. Tenketsu Tokine menyambar TASku dan MENJATUHKANNYA. Aku hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan naas di depanku ini.

Aku membuatNYA seharian penuh untukNYA seorang, dan sekarang IA menjatuhkannya. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, dan meratapinya.

"A...a..aa.." kata-kataku tertahan saking kagetnya.

"Maaf Yoshimori! Tapi, sebaiknya kita kesana sekaang juga! Sebelum ayasaki itu bertambah kuat!" Seru Tokine sambil menyeretku menjauhi tasku. Aku hanya bisa melongo diseret Tokine.

Setelah pantatku cukup panas karena bergesekan dengan tanah akibat seretan Tokine, Tokine berhenti menyeretku tepat di belakang sekolah. Aku langsung berdiri, karena, bayangan ayakashi itu melampaui bayanganku. Ayakashi itu pasti sangat besar. Aku hanya bisa berharap, hanya badannya saja yang besar, tidak kekuatannya.

Ayakashi itu menggeram keras, dan mencabut sebuah pohon besar di sebelahnya. Ia mengangkat pohon itu tinggi-tinggi, dan ia lemparkan ke arahku. Aku sontak kaget, namun, seseorang lewat begitu saja dan langsung membelahnya jadi dua. Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shishio? akhhh! Dia hanya membuatku tampak tak keren... walau aku semestinya harus berterima kasih.

"Gen-kun..." lirih Tokine yang berada disebelahku. Walau pelan, aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas_. 'Cih... sialan' _umpatku dalam hati.

Aku menggeram pelan. Kali ini, aku tak akan kalah dari Shishio!

"Ketsu!" Seruku sambil mengarahkan tanganku de Ayakashi itu. Namun, kekkaiku hanya mengenai kaki sampai lututnya saja. Ayakashi itu menjerit keras karna tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya.

"Metsu!" Seruku keras. Kaki ayakashi itu langsung menghilang ditelan kekkaiku. Mutlak saja, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung ambruk ke depan, kearahku. Dan juga Tokine.

"Tokine!" seruku ambil berlari kearahnya. Sedang melamun atau apalah, aku melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Apa dia sudah gila!

'BLAAAMMMM!' ayakashi itu mendaratkan badannya dengan sempurna. Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Debu-debu dan kabut itu membuat penglihatanku agak buram dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Yoshimori..." sebuah suara wanita mulai menggema di telingaku. Suara yang sangat familiar.

_'DEG!' _jantungku berdebar lebih kencang mengetahui bahwa suara itu adalah suara Tokine. mulai mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sekitarku. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sepasang mata yang sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut namun tetap indah.

Jantungku hampir copot ketika mengetahui bahwa mata itu adalah milik Tokine, dan lebih lagi adalah, ehm, posisiku. Jatuh terlungkup dan hampir menindihnya. Untung saja tanganku masih sempat menahan badanku. _Kami-sama_... mimpi apa aku semalam!

Aku langsung blushing berat seketika. Andai saja aku adalah orang yang lemah, mungkin aku sudah pingsan bahkan mimisan mungkin.

Aku langsung berdiri secepat kilat. Dan membelakanginya. Kurasa, Tokine juga sedikit salah tingkah , karna, aku juga melihat semburat merah di wajahnya tadi. Aku mulai menelan ludahku. Gugup. Apakah nanti aku sangup untuk melupakan kejadian tadi...?

Aku mulai menenangkan diriku. Aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk melayan ayakashi itu. Namun, kelihatannya gagal. Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika aku akan membentuk kekkai.

"Ketsu! Metsu!" kupaksakan teriakanku. Dan ayakashi itu langsung hancur ditelan kekkai.

"Tenketsu!" Teriak Tokine sambil meletakkan tenketsunya tepat di depannya. Ayakashi itupun menghilang seketika.

Suasana pun berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Aku berdiri terpaku, tak berani membalikkan badanku sedikitpun. Badanku bergetar hebat. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Semburat merah mulai terpampang jelas dimukaku. Saat ini, aku benar-benar gugup. Kejadian itu sangat membekas di benakku. Ya, kedua mata itu.

Tiba-tiba, Madarao menghampiriku. Ia membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuatku melupakan kejadian itu sesaat.

"Yoshimori, kau melupakan tasmu..."

Bisikan itu membuat jantungku hampir langsung berlari sekencang kilat melihat keadaan tasku. Lebih tepatnya cake hasil kerjaku membanting tulang.

Setelah melihat tas kuningku, aku segera menghampirinya dan membuka isi tas itu. Kutemukan sebuah kotak cake ukuran lumayan besar berwarna putih. Keringat dingin mulai keluar perlahan dari pori-pori wajahku.

"Aaaaarrrrggh!" teriakku mengetahui isi kotak cakeku. Cake itu sudah miring dan bentuknyapun sudah morat-marit. Menaranya rubuh, gula-gula dan biskuitnya pun acak-acakan, malah terlihat seperti lumpur. Aku hanya menganga melihatnya. Entah kenapa, mataku bereaksi untuk memproduksi air mata lebih banyak, namun kutahan.

"Hiks..."

** Normal POV**

"Honey, kau tak apa?" ucap seekor roh anjing sambil mendekati gadis Yukimura itu. Namun, gadis itu sama sekali tak menjawab dan tetap berdiri mematung membelakanginya. Hakubi pun merasa teracuhkan, sampai ahirnya ia mendekat lebih dekat lagi.

Namun, ia tercengang sesaat mengetahui wajah gadis di depannya dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hakubi..." Ucap Tokine lirih sambil mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Namun, tetap saja, Hakubi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Hakubipun mengembangkan senyum nakalnya.

"Kelihatannya, bocah itu punya nyali yang besar untuk melakukan hal 'itu', honey..." Ucap Hakubi jahil diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya. Wajah Tokinepun semakin memerah.

"Apa maksudmu, Hakubi? Mencoba mempermalukanku ?" Tokine mencoba membela dirinya sendiri sambil sedikit mengeluarkan deathglarenya. Namun, Hakubi tetap saja santai, seperti biasa.

Tokine langsung terduduk lemas di tanah. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas panjang berulang kali. Namun, ingatannya begitu lekat, dan malah membuat semburat merah diwajahnya semakin menyebar.

Hakubi pun ikut terduduk tepat di sebelah Tokine. Tokine sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi apapun dan tetap terpaku.

"Yoshimori..." lirih gadis itu pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Roh anjing di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandang lurus tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

'tap tap...' suara langkahan kaki perlahan mulai terdengar oleh Tokine dan Hakubi. Namun, Tokine sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Malahan. Ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya begitu menyadari suara langkah itu semakin mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang begitu ia mengetahui bayangannya tertutup oleh bayangan seseorang.

Jantung Tokine hampir copot ketika seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya dengan halus. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori Tokine. Perlahan, Tokine menoleh ke belakang, pemilik bayangan itu.

"Gen-kun..." degup jantung Tokine kembali normal begitu mengetahui bahwa pemilik bayangan itu adalah Gen. Tokine menghela nafas panjang lega. Walau sebenarnya sedikit kekecawaan mulai tergiang di benaknya.

Gen hanya berdiri dantetap memasang tampang stoicnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Ia tahu, sekarang bukan saat yang tetap untuk mengajaknya bicara. Begitu pula dengan Tokine.

"Lebih baik kau menemuinya."

Mata Tokine terbelalak mendengar perkataan Shishio_. 'Apa ia melihat kejadian tadi...?'_ pikirnya dalam hati. namun, Tokine sama sekali tak mengubris perkataanya dan semakin terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Shishio pun melangkah mendekati Tokine sampai ahirnya berhenti ketika posisinya sudah sejajar dengan Tokine. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Tokine. Begitu posisinya setara, ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Tokine sedikit kaget.

"Mungkin kali ini kau telah membuat kesalahan besar padanya.." bisih Shishio tepat di telinga tokine. Tokine sama sekali tak mengerti.

Shishio menegakkan badannya kembali. Namun, pandangannya tetap lurus dan stoic seperti biasa.

Tpkine yang sama sekali tak bisa mencerna perkataan Shishio ahirnya menyerah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Shishio. terkihat sekali, ekspresi di wajahnya, keraguan. Walau badannya sama sekali tak ingin melakukannya, namun hatinyalah yang berontak ingin melontarkannya.

"A...apa maksudmu...?" tanya Tokine ragu-ragu. Shishio sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Ia malah mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Shishio...!" Panggil Tokine mencegahnya melangkah lebih jauh. Namun, Shishio malah semakin menjauhinya. Tokine mulai emosi denga tingkah laku Shishio. ia langsung berdiri dan berteriak..

"APA MAKSUDMU!" Tokine berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar suaranya terdengar oleh Shishio yang jaraknya sudah jauh. Raut mukanya terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi, walau masih terlihat sedikit keraguan. Shishio pun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu mendengar teriakan Tokine. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat, dan memutar matanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri saja." Ucapnya wala pelan tapi menggema sampai di telinga Tokine. Tokine pun semakin tercekat mendengar jawaban Shishio.

Tokine terdiam menatap sosok Shishio yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat. Sampai ahirnya bayangannya sudah sepenuhnya tak terlihat, Tokine tergeletak lemah lagi di tanah pijaknya. Ia kini sangat bingung, antara ya dan tidak. Hal ini jelas membuatnya pusing.

"Bagai mana, Honey...?" Hakubi mulai mengajak Tokine yang membelakanginya untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

"Aku tak tahu..." lirih Tokine pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Hakubi. Hakubi pun menghela nafas pendek, lalu melayang mendekati Tokie yang terduduk di depannya.

_ 'Cih, bocah itu menarik juga.. Ia bahkan bisa membiat Tokine begini hanya dengan masalah sepele...'_ pikir Hakubi dalam hati. ia mulai bosan dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Hakubi..." Gumam Tokine memanggil roh anjingnya itu. Hakubi sontak menoleh dan masih memasang tampang datarnya.

"Ada apa, Honey...?" jawab Hakubi dengan logat khasnya sambil mulai melayang memutari Tokine.

"B..bagai mana pendapatmu...?" tanya Tokine sambil memalingkan ukanya menghindari tatapan Hakubi. Hakubi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tokine.

"Temui saja dia, Honey..." jawabnya tanpa berfikir. Sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tokine pun semakin termenung. Ia mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, namun tak bisa. Tampang apa yang harus ia pasang ketika ia bertemu dengannya? Hakubi yang melihatnya saja merasa sedikit iba.

Bagaimanapun, sudah sekitar lima tahun Hakubi selalu menemani gadis Yukimura itu. Ia telah melihat banyak kenangan yang terlewati. Mulai dari ketika si Sumimura itu masih berupa bocah cengeng yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sampai ketika si Sumimura itu mempunyai mental dan keinginan yang kuat untuk tidak membuat gadis Yukimura itu terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yah, persahabatan yang sanga kuat, sampai ahirnya gadis Yukimura itu tak menyadari bahwa bocah Sumimura itu telah menjadi separuh bagian dari hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba, Tokine berdiri. Hakubi sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo, Hakubi!" ucap Tokine lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Hakubi memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya lagi.

"Baik, Honey..."

**~~~TBC~~~**

**Yosh! Bagai mana! Keren tidak? Hm, rencananya sih, fic ini mw tak translate ke bhs inggris, **

**Tapi, saya gak begitu bisa , tapi, mungkin dengan bantuan tman saya, mungkin aja bisa, **

**Yah, yang penting, doakan saja lah, semoga berhasil, oke! XDDD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XDD**


	4. LovEnemy 4

**Ahahahah...**

**Gomen, telat update, soalnya flashdis saya hilang, harus cari pinjaman dulu -_-"**

**Translate projectnya sebenernya siap upload, cuma saya agak kurang yakin akan grammernya, soalnya langsung pake google translate ( teman saya menolak pekerjaan yang saya berikan T.T )**

** ai-haibara : ahahaha... *ikut2an ngibarin bendera (?) makasiiiiii...! udah tak upload yang translate XXD**

**ZephyrAmfoter**** : gomeeeennn telaat T.T flashdisk saya hilang, nyari2 gak ktmu,, ahirnya pinjem deehhh**

**Happy reading**

**LovEnemy 4**

**Disclaimer : Ierou Tanabe**

___Bagaimanapun, sudah sekitar lima tahun Hakubi selalu menemani gadis Yukimura itu. Ia telah melihat banyak kenangan yang terlewati. Mulai dari ketika si Sumimura itu masih berupa bocah cengeng yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sampai ketika si Sumimura itu mempunyai mental dan keinginan yang kuat untuk tidak membuat gadis Yukimura itu terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yah, persahabatan yang sanga kuat, sampai ahirnya gadis Yukimura itu tak menyadari bahwa bocah Sumimura itu telah menjadi separuh bagian dari hidupnya._

_ Tiba-tiba, Tokine berdiri. Hakubi sedikit terkejut._

_ "Ayo, Hakubi!" ucap Tokine lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Hakubi memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya lagi._

_ "Baik, Honey..."_

**Normal POV**

Tokine berjalan cepat menyusuri sekitar Karasumori itu. Berharap menemukan apa yang ia cari, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoshimori seorang. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, berharap segera menemukan laki-laki berambut jabrik itu.

Setelah sekian lama mengelilingi daerah itu, hasilnya nihil. Tokine mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Rasa bersalahnya membuatnya kawatir akan Yoshimori, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa kesalahannya. Ia sangat berharap, hal itu bukanlah hal besar.

Nafas Tokine mulai memberat ketika sudah mengelilingi daerah luas itu dua kali. Ia sama sekali bingung, sekaligus jengkel, karna tujuannya tak ada dimana-mana, termasuk dimana biasanya Yoshimori berada. Tokinepun memutuskan untuk berisitrahat sejenak, meluruskan kakinya yang pegal setelah ia paksa untuk terus berjalan.

Tokine menghela nafas panjang, melepas letihnya. Tatapannya mulai tak menentu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Hakubi yang sembari tadi mengikutinya pun merasa sediit letih juga.

Tiba-tiba, tatapannya terfokus pada sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang terlihat samar-samar di balik semak-semak belukar. Tokine langsung berdiri, tetap waspada. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai mendekati tempat kantong plastik itu berada. Tangannya telah siap membentuk kekkai. Namun, niatnya untuk segera menghancurkan kantong itu hilang begitu saja setelah mengetahui bahwa kantong itu hanyalah sebuah kantong plastik biasa.

Tokine langsung menghela nafas lega. Ia segera membalikan badannya, mecari Yoshimori lagi, namun tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menyerangnya begitu saja. Ia segera berbalik lagi, menatap dalam-dalam kantong itu. bentuknya tak menentu, dan tercium aroma yang sangat familiar di hidungnya.

Denga hati-hati, Tokine menyodok-nyodok kantong plastik itu dengan tenketsunya. Kantong itu tetap saja kokoh. Tokine mulai jengkel, ia menyodoknya lebih keras. Benar saja, ikatan kantong itu langsung terbuka lebar, megekspos sesuatu didalamnya.

Tokine tersentak bukan main saat mengetahui 'isi' kantong plastik itu. ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi kantong plastik itu. matanya terbuka lebar, dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"YOSHIMORI...!" teriaknya keras sambil langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau yakin, tak apa dengan cake itu...?" ucap Madarao sambil menatap sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu.

"Diamlah, Madarao...!" ucap Yoshimori keras sambil tetap menatap lurus.

Madarao terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoshimori. Ia merasa bersalah telah menayakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Madarao menghela nafas panjang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoshimori, dan terpampang jelas muka kusutnya. Ya, Yoshimori pasti sedang kesal.

"Aaaarrgghh!" teriak Yoshimori sambik mengecak-acak rambutnya. Kekkainya malah jadi tak stabil karena konsentrasinya sesaat teralihkan oleh hal lain di benaknya.

"Yoshimori, kalau kau tak bisa berkonsentrasi, lebih baik kau tak mengawasi Karasumori dari atas sini... kau akan terluka parah jika kau secara tak sengaja menggoyangkan kekkaimu dan jatuh...!" seu Madarao setelah melihat kekkai Yoshimori yang perlahan mulai kacau. Ya, seperti biasanya, Yoshimori sedang mengawasi Karasumori di atas gedung tertinggi sekolahnya.

Yoshimori tetap saja cuek. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak coffemilk dari dalam tasnya, menancapkan sedotan, dan menyeruputnya dengan cepat. Madarao hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat tingkah Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori..."

Yoshimori merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, namun, yang ia lihat hanyalah udara kosong. Ia meyeruput coffemilknya lebih cepat, dan menganggap bahwa suara itu hanyalah ilusinya semata.

"Yoshimori..!"

Suara itu semakin menggema di telinga Yoshimori.

"Yoshimori!"

Yoshimori segera mencari sumber suara itu. ia mendengarkan dengan cermat. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, dan ia menemukan sesosok perempuan berbaju putih berlari kencang sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

Perempuan itu sontak langsung menoleh ke atas, dan benar saja, mata keduanya bertemu.

"T..To..Tokine...?" Gumam Yoshimori pelan. Semburat merah mulai merambat di wajah Yoshimori dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan gadis itu.

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!" gadis itu, Tokine, langsung membentuk beberapa kekkai ke arah Yoshimori dan melompatinya dengan lihai. Yoshimoripun semakin bingung akan sikapnya sendiri.

Setelah ia berdiri di atas kekkai yang sejajar dengan kekkai Yoshimori, Tokine berhenti. Ia menatap sejenak Yoshimori yang lebih pendek darinya, walaupun Yoshimori terlalu panik untuk menatapnya balik.

"Mau apa kau, cewek tua..!" ucap Yoshimori sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Tokine. Ia mencoba melupakan hal tadi untuk sementara, dan berpura-pura hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

" Yoshimori..." lirih Tokine pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Yoshimori. Yoshimoripun merasa luluh, ia membalikkan badannya...

'GREB!'

Dua buah tangan melingkar tepat di perut Yoshimori. Yoshimori sontak menoleh, dan matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Ia mendapati seorang Yukimura itu langsung mendekapnya erat. wajahnya ia benamkan dalam-dalam di dada sumimura sekejap, semburat merah itu menyebar di wajah Yoshimori. Coffemilk nya pun terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

"A..!" kali ini, Yoshimori kehabisan kata-kata.

"Maafkan aku, Yoshimori..."

Kekkai yang dinaiki oleh Yoshimori dan Tokine kini mulai tak stabil. Pelukan erat Tokine membuat Yoshimori melupakan segalanya. Yoshimori hanya bisa terpaku di tempat, sampai ahirnya kekkainya tak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama. Jelas saja, mereka langsung terjatuh.

"ketsu!"

Sebuah kekkai langsung membentang lebar di bawah mereka. Mereka langsung memantul di atas kekkai itu. Pelukan Tokinepun lepas begitu saja dari Yoshimori. Namun, Yoshimori tetap saja terpaku dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Yoshimori..."

"Yoshimori..."

'BLETAAK!' sebuah pukulan mendarat sukses di kepala Yoshimori. Yoshimori yang sembari terdiam langsung terdorong ke samping akibat pukulan itu.

"Apa-apaan...!" seru Yoshimori sambil mengusap-usap bekas pukulan tadi. namun, kata-katanya terhenti begitu melihat Tokine dengan tatapan nanarnya.

"Tokine...?" gumam Yoshimori. Tokine langsung mjenundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Tokine tiba-tiba.

Yoshimori terheran-heran dengan perkataan Tokine barusan. ia mulai berhenti mengusap-usap kepalanya, dan menyamankan posisi duduknya di sebelah Tokine.

"Untuk apa?" Yoshimori bertanya sok lugu sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Um..." gumam Tokine resah. Yoshimori pun semakin penasaran akan kata-kata Tokine.

"Hm...?"

"Cake itu, Yoshimori!" ucap Tokine paksa sambil menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya. Yoshimori hanya bisa melihat wajah kusut Tokine.

'Ah.. dia tahu tentang cake itu...' gumam Yoshimori dalam hati. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah, tak apa, aku bisa membuatnya lagi, lain kali. haha.." Kata Yoshimori sambil memasang senyum palsunya. Tatapan Tokinepun semakin nanar dan ia merasa bersalah atas sikap Yoshimori itu.

Yoshimori langsung berdiri dari tempat berpijaknya, kamudian menmbersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di bajunya. Ia menoleh pada Tokine yang masih terduduk lemas di sampingnya.

"Berdirilah Tokine..." ucap Yoshimori sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Tokine.

"Hm..!" jawab Tokine singkat, kemudian meraih tangan Yoshimori dan segera berdiri. Senyum kecil mulai mengembang di bibir Tokine.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Tokine pelan. Tanpa menatap Yoshimori. Yoshimori sama sekali tak membalas kata-katanya. Tokine hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek.

Perlahan-lahan seutas cahaya matahari mulai terbayang di antara kabut-kabut yang masih mengambang di langit. Tokine mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya agar silau cahaya matahari tak mengenai matanya langsung. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sampai ahirnya sorot bayangan Yoshimori menutupi cahaya matahari di depannya. Pandangannya pun perlahan-lahan tertuju pada hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang memandang datar pemandangan di depannya.

Namun, ia langsung menoleh ketika ia menyadari seseorang menggengam tangannya semakin erat sembari tadi. Perlahan, semburat merah itu mulai merambat di wajah cantiknya. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya menghindari cahaya matahari yang semakin kuat.

_ 'Kau bertambah kuat, Yoshimori...'_

**Yoshimori's POV**

Seperti biasa, pagi ini kumulai dengan langkah gontaiku berangkat ke sekolah. Sesekali aku menguap melawan kantuk yang menyerangku setiap hari. Namun, aku tak bisa membantah kenyataan, bahwa aku adalah seorang kekaishi yang bekerja setiap malam membunuh ayakashi-ayakashi bodoh yang hanya memikirkan akan kekuatan semata. Tenagaku terkuras habis demi membunuh semua ayakashi itu.

Ketika aku sampai di suatu pertigaan, aku melihat seorang perempuan familiar berambut panjang. Aku langsung bersemangat untuk menghampirinya. Tokine.

"Tokine..!" aku mempercepat langkahku sampai aku sejajar dengannya. Ia tetap saja tak menoleh.

"Oiii...!" ku tambah volume suaraku. Tetap saja ia tak menoleh.

_'Sial... cepat sekali ia melupakan kejadian tadi malam...?'_ batinku kesal. Aku hanya terdiam sambil tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Menunggu respon.

Namun, ia sama sekali tak bersuara sampai ahirnya kami berdua telah memasuki kawasan sekolah Karasumori. Ia meninggalkanku di tengah jalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Aku hanya bisa merengut melihatnya dari belakang.

_ 'Apa yang ia pikirkan...?'_ batinku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju gedung SMP.

Hari ini, seperti biasanya, aku melewati pelajaran demi pelajaran dengan malas. Bantal keramatkulah satu-satunya sahabat setia yang menemaniku. Walau Kurosu-sensei selalu berlalu lalang di sekitarku, toh semuanya tetap berjalan begitu saja. aku terlalu merepotkan untuk dibangunkan.

'KRIIINGGGGG...!' bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring di sudut ruang kelas. Aku langsung berdiri, dan seperti biasa, Kurosu-sensei sedikit kaget. Aku langsung keluar kelas sambil menyeret bantalku. Seisi kelas hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aktivitasku setiap hari.

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah, seperti biasanya. Mengistirahatkan badan dan tidur nyenyak di sana.

Aku berjalan sambil setengah tertidur. Wajar saja, pandanganku agak kabur, sampai ahirnya..

'BRUK!'

Aku terjatuh menabrak sesuatu. Aku mengusap-usap mataku, dan be6tapa terkejutnya aku melihat seorang gadis tersungkur di depanku. Aku cepat-cepat berdiri dan membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah sebagian buku ada di tanganku, aku langsung menyerahkan padanya.

"M..maaf, ini buku..." kata-kata ku tercekat.

Aku mendapati seorang gadis yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Rambutnya tergerai sebahu, wajahnya bisa dibilang cukup manis. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia anak SMA. Kelihatannya dia anak baru disini.

"Terimakasih..!" ucapnya sambil tesenyum manis. Semburat merah itu langsung muncul di wajahku, walaupun sedikit. ia langsung berjalan melewatiku, melanjutkan rutenya. Aku pun juga langsung memulai langkah gontaiku menuju atap sekolah.

Setelah memanjat anak tangga terakhir, seperti biasa, aku mengernyitkan dahiku melihat seosok manusia sudah merebahkan badannya mematung di sana. Walau begitu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku langsung merebahkan badanku di sebelahnya.

"Shishio.." sapaku pelan. Ia tetap saja tak menghiraukanku dan tetap memamdang lurus ke atas, melihat langit. Walau aku merasa teracuhkan, aku hanya bisa meredan kekesalanu dalam hati.

Aku mulai merilekskan badanku sejenak. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut wajahku. Namun, entah kenapa, aku tak dapat menutup mataku dengan mudah. Sesuatu sepertinya mengganjal mataku untuk tetap terbuka. aku berusaha mengingat-ingatnya kembali. Namun, hal itu nampaknya tak berhasil, sampai aku berusaha untuk menutup paksa mataku. Melupakan semua masalah.

Tiba-tiba, Shishio bangkit dari tidurnya. Aku sedikit kaget, sampai aku ikut terduduk.

"Mau kema.." belum selesai kata-kataku keluar dari mulutku, ia sudah pergi begitu saja dari hadapaku. Dasar kurang ajar.

Aku merebahkan badanku kembali. Toh, ia lebih baik tak disini, menghabiskan tempat saja. aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Ketsu!"

Aku membuka mataku tiba-tiba. Rasanya, aku mendengar seseorang mengucapkan kata itu. aku kembali menutup mataku. Ah, itu pasti khayalanku.

"Ketsu!"

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Bukan. Itu bukan khayalanku. Aku langsung terduduk, mencari sumber suara itu.

"Ketsu!" sesosok perempuan langsung mendarat sempurna di sampingku dari kekkainya. Oh, ternyata Tokine. Aku kembali merebahkan badanku.

"Mau apa kau cewek tua...?" ucapku malas. Raut kesal mulai tampak di wajahnya.

"Yoshimori...! Um... aku punya ide..." ucap Tokine terbata-bata.

"Hm?" ucapku sambil membuka sebelah mataku. Aku mulai penasaran atas perkataanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kue itu lagi..?"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Membuat kue lagi? Kue apa?

"Maksudmu...?"

"Um... kue kemarin yang kujatuhkan..."

Entah mimpi apa aku semalam, kali ini aku sangat senang. Membuat berdua dengannya? Itu bagaikan mimpi yang terjadi sekali seumur hidupku.

"B..baiklah.."

"Oke..." jawabku lirih. Tokine langsung berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Tokine!" panggilku keras. Entah kenapa, panggilan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Jelas saja, Tokine langsung berbalik setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Hm?"

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Ayolah, ucapkan sepatah kata saja..!

"Dimana..?"

"Besok, di dapur SMA."

"Kau sudah minta ijin pada penjaga dapur?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Besok, kau bawa bahannya, oke?"

"Tak masalah..."

Tokine berbalik dan memulai langkahnya kemabali. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya semakin menghilang ditelan kabut.

"Yooooooosssshhhhhhhhhh!" aku langsung berlompatan tak jelas begitu tokine tak terlihat lagi. Kali ini, aku sangat senang bukan main. Setelah capai sendiri berlompatan, aku langsung merebahkan badanku sambil mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan. Semburat merah merambat sempurna di sekujur wajahku.

Entah kenapa, bel tanda pelajaran terdengar di telingaku. Biasanya, aku mengabaikannya dan kembali ke dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Aku langsung berdiri, membenahi bajuku, dan segera berangkat ,menuju kelas. Entah mengapa, hari ini terlihat begitu menyenangkan dari biasanya.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirku. Ku coba menyembunyikan wajah malasku kali ini. Begitu aku memasuki kelas, aku langsung berteriak keras.

"Kon' nichiwaaaaaaa" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan pada seisi kelas. Semua anak di kelas bersweatdrop ria melihat perubahan drastis pada tingkahku.

"Hm.. mungkin itu akibatnya dia tidak meminum coffemilk pada sehari..." ucap Tabata sambil membuka lembar demi lembar buku keramatnya.

**TBC**

Huahahahah (?)

Selesai juga nih fic...

Btw, translate projectnya juga sudah saya upload!

Tapi pasti banya typo dan grammarnya ancur deh ^^

R E V I E W


End file.
